Tháśenriw dictionary
Aaa A A '- in, at, on (locative, inessive) '''Aana '- mother 'Aani '- mom 'Abemh '- to know '''Agelh - Akhtelh - to find Ampherh - to climb Aremh '''- to decide '''Asviy(a) - Á Á '- to, for (direction, dative) 'Ágelh - to hope Ághna '- sign 'Álv(a) '- open 'Áng'a '- nose 'Áph '- table 'Áprat - cloth, "drabužis", usually quite poor (Aanqa origin) Ápratrmyun - tailor Árefh - Árfelh '- to fly 'Át(a) '- similar 'Áti '''- child B '''Bayyi - Bár '''- word '''Bǽrenh - to wait Bwareh '- to go C '''Calvi '- language '''Cǽf - Ceverh - to make a mess Ceyliy(i) '''- tired '''Chál(a) - loud but not in an irritating manner Cháls - volume Cháln - culmination, peak (music) Chwarenh- to clean up, to tidy something up Cildá(ha) - long Cojhí '- grandfather '''Cóly '- dog '''Carfi - tail Crælh - to tear (apart) (Aanqa origin) Cvath(a) - silent Cwár '- house D '''Dár '- man, male 'Dærh '- to break '''Dwár(a) - big Æ Ældi '- ice (a loanword from the Ælfa languages) 'Ærv - Ǽ Ǽrteh '- E '''Ejenh '- to make, to produce 'Eldi '- forest 'Elf '- time 'Eman '- normal 'Erf '- sick, ill 'Esfenh '- to borrow 'Esfnbár '- loanwords '''Eśenh - to meet Ey(i) '- happy '''Eyn '- -self 'Eyrr '- all 'Eyrcwár '- hotel É 'Éeh '- to need 'Énenh '- to use F 'Fa '- I, me 'Falerh '- to leave something or someone behind, alone 'Farad '- market '''Farkhenh - to betray, to disobey Férá '- field '''F'ya '- sound G '''Gáś(i) - rude Gáśineh '''- to talk rudely '''Gew(i) - unpleasant Gheym - sad Gwál(a) - tall, high Gwerh '- to show H '''Harteh '- '''Halá - a cloud Hár - sun Hærh '''- to melt '''Henh - to be able to Hes '- dress '''Heyti '- hair (singular) 'Heyyi '- face 'Hétha '- wife I '''Iciy(a) - If(i) - this Ikhterh '''- to lay '''Imiy(a) - small, little Í Í '- that 'Ítelh '- to do 'Ítlbár '- verb 'Írgh(i) '''- red J '''Jakhta - Jarenh - Jhvíy(i) - K Khálénh '''- '''Khrum(i) - short (length) Khulteh '- to gather '''Khulta '- group 'Khumerh '- to kill L 'La '- he, she, it '''Láhar(i)- green Láta '''- sea '''Lép(a)- unfortunate Lip(i) - short (height) Lúrh '''- to sell/to hide M '''Mact - Máwn '''- transport, machine '''Menteh - to start Mówneh '- to like '''Munneh '- to look like 'Munta '- a lot, many, much 'Myun '- human N '''Nas - Nayyerh - to eat Náherh '- to cry '''Neyi '- food '''Néwr(a) - tiring hot O Og '- like+ '''Owt(a) '- closed Ó 'Ókh '- order '''Órv - Órakh - P Párt - mushroom Penh '- '''Phág '- vase 'Phálta '- 'Phor '- book '''Phwár - evening Péwga - path Q Qám - gift Qhefdri - fire R Ráwp(a) '- scared '''Ro '- king 'Roa '- queen 'Rúv '- (a pair of) pants S '''Sáelh - to live Sǽn '''- sky '''Sitad - Ś Śoly - very Śyo - fine, wanted T Táliya - woman Tály - girl Tárv - boy Teghen - to leave (a place), to go out Thǽy - water Thfórneh - to hit Thwelín '''- butterfly '''Tilpi - Túrf - Twórh - U Uvenh - to happen, to be Ú Úl - fog Úlif(i) - foggy, hazy Úmaq - loudness, volume Úmas - noise, sound Úmat(a) - loud, noisy Ún(a) - dark Únn - dark thing, dark matter Úns - darkness Úr(a) - bad Úrn - bad thing, problem, accident Úrs - evil Úś - bath V Va '''- you '''Veyesh - to catch; Veyásh í caal (Catch that ball) Viwla - grandmother Viwlin - soldier, warrior Viy(a) - beautiful W Wagh - moss Weremh - to cross Y Yær - tree Yegelh - to tell Yeh '''- to be '''Yeytenh - to play Yévi - morning Yín - beam Z Zarhegh - to be confident in an almost arrogant way Zárg - Ź Źara -